The present invention relates to a sign or display device suitable for providing a three dimensional construction from easily fabricated pieces of flexible sheet material.
Although it is well known to suspend signs, displays or other objects from a support, these devices are usually complicated in their construction, require a large number of parts, some of which are usually heavy or rigid, and are generally difficult to assemble. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a display device that may be easily constructed from standard flexible sheet materials such as paper or fiberboard. Also, it would be desirable to provide such a display that may be easily attached or affixed to a support, as well as a display having provision for a number of signs facing at different angles such that the display has maximum eye appeal and visibility.